Shall we date? Ninja Love: Munenori Yagyu
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Rose Kent is a college girl who get sent back in time and is told by cute guys claiming to be ninjas say that she is there princess! Will she fall in love with Munenori Yagyu or return home heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

Own Character: Rose Kent is a college girl who get sent back in time and is told by cute guys claiming to be ninjas say that she is there princess! Will she fall in love with Munenori Yagyu or return home heart broken? (Sorry first chapter horrible but second ones better trust me I know what I am doing from there don't loose faith in e fellow readers!)

* * *

"Hey lady!" Said Sir Yui

"It's Miss Kent!" Snapped Rose to a strange guy who claimed to be a modern ninja from Japan fo gives her a ticket to go with him to Japan but as she reached for it she gets sucked into a portal and goes I back in time of an ancient part of Japan!


	2. Chapter 2

Munenori Yagyu :

Job: Yagyu Weapon: SwordHeight: 182cm

NOTE: The leader of the Yagyu family, he's famous as a tactician as well as a swordsman, making both a good warrior and good scholar. His actions are in the name of his family, and he is always rational. Few people know of his true feelings. The Yagyu family is known for it's swordsmanship, but it seems some of them move around in the shadows just as much as ninjas do.

* * *

Year in Japan is 1581, location is at Kawachinokuni.*crash* ouch! Thought Rose. As she tried to get up ...trip... "Huh? Why am I wearing a kimono ?!" "What are you doing, Rose?" a villager asks me upon smelling the freshly picked and cooked fruits in my basket as I walk past

"Oh, I'm just taking these snacks to the students," I respond, smiling at the friendly villager.

"Oh, wow, directly from the chief priest's granddaughter?" he asks, stopping his sweeping of the porch he's on to admire me.

Another villager from the house next door chimes in, "She sure is a hard worker."

"You lost your parents ard were taken in by the temple, right?" the first villager reminds me, "Even still, you work so hard. So admirable."

...uh okay this is weird ... But I love this time period thought Rose as she smiled, and waving goodbye to the unknown villagers and continuing on my path to the schoolgrounds. Hmm...Everyone says so, but I don't think that there really is anything special about me. I'm just a girl who was raised in a temple by her grandfather, who did as best he could.

Something catches my attention in the corner of my eye. A large, light-green haired man walks into my view. I stop in my tracks to gawk...he is HUGE! I can see his prominent muscles from behind his half-open kimono! I've never seen him before...I wonder who he is? He had two swords on his belt...so maybe he's a samurai?

I hear a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Hey, you."

Quickly, I turn towards the voice, "Y-yes!"

It's the black-haired man. Speak of the devil...

* * *

"Can I have some of that?" he asks me, indicating my basket of snacks. How curious...

Flabbergasted, I respond quickly, "Ah, yeah, sure. I suppose that a little would be okay..."

He thanks me, taking a few pieces of still-warm fruit from my basket and popping them into his mouth. How interesting...

"Mhm, not bad at all," he compliments.

I smile, flattered, though still unsure of how to react to such a big, seemingly friendly man. Of course, he did ask me for food out of the blue...odd, but I'm happy to share! I respond, "Yeah! Thank you! Everyone in the village loves them, too."

"Hmmm...I see," he simply responds, licking his fingers to clean them until he suddenly stops to hold out his hand, "Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Musashi Miyamoto."

"Mushashi?" I hand him a thin hand towel that I'd been using simply for decoration for my basket, "My name is Rose. What are you doing here in this country village?"

"I promised to meet someone around here."

Hm...curious. I wonder who?

"Oh, yeah?" I say, taking back my hand towel once he'd finished with it.

"Yeah...actually, it's time now. See you, and thanks for the snack!"

With a wave, he walks away, continuing in the direction opposite of where I'm heading to.

As I arrive back at the temple, now with an empty basket and happy, sated children back at the schoolgrounds, one of the many monks working at the temple runs up to me with a frown. "Where did you go?" he asks.

"Oh, I just went to grab some snacks," I reply honestly.

The brown-clad monk flaps his hand, "Bah, I told you I would do that! There have been bandits recently, so you need to be careful."

Bandits?

"You mean the people sent by Nobunaga Oda?" I ask, tired of hearing the same news all the time.

"Yes, they are hunting ninjas by his orders," he groans as if it's obvious, slowly beginning to escort me towards the garden, "He is well known for hating ninja. He used Koga to invade Iga, but now plans to destroy Koga."

Curious, I ask, "Is Nobunaga really that scared of the ninjas?"

"Yeah," the monk responds, still moving me gently as our feet touch grass, "He must know of their true power. He fears they will get in his way."

"But it's not like Nobunaga is for sure taking over the country..." I say, trying to pull the monk out of his grumpiness.

It doesn't seem to work, though, for, although considering what I said, he sighs, "That's true. There are still other possible players, like the really strong samurai serving under Tokugawa."

"Oh really?" I ask, turning around so he'll stop walking me, "What is his name?"

"Munenori Yagyo, the head of the Yagyu clan," he informs me, "Not only is he an amazing swordsman, but I hear that he is quite clever, too."

I press my finger to my chin, "I think I have heard stories about him from grandpa."

The monk frowns, "Although I have heard he is forced to be quite cruel sometimes."

"I see..." I say, "But this really has nothing to do with our little temple."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he responds, "Well yeah, but you can never be too careful."

That somehow reminds me...

"Ah!" I cry, upon remembering a forgotten task.

"W-what?!" the monk cries out himself, quickly pulling his hand back.

"I have to feed the kittens!" I say, rushing off in the opposite direction that he'd been pulling me; towards the temple.

"Rose Kent!" the monk shouts, worry in his voice, but I keep walking, intent on getting my duties done, "The priest said to-"

Officially out of hearing range, I go though the open temple doors and head into the main hall.

I'm sure the cats are starving...How could I be so forgetful?! Ah, well, at least they're getting the delicious treat of tuna tod-

Who's that?

A girl, her back nearly turned towards me and dark, purple hair covering the part of her face that would've been visible otherwise, is huddling over the kittens. I notice a strange, yet pretty, string of yellow beads swinging from what looks to be a strand of hair; a white feather at the end being held by a larger, blue bead.

As I'm about to say something to get her attention, a low voice startles me. "Just let me see your paws," it says.

...Did that come from "the girl"?

Purrpurrpurrpurr(1)

As I walk around quietly to get a better view of the person, I see that one of the kittens is rolling around on the floor, immensely happy, as the MAN scratches it's tummy.

Male, people. It's a man. Even though that the lower half of his face is covered up by a strange, black fabric, his eyes, chest and neck are obviously male.

And his voice.

Suddenly, he springs up, picking up the little kitten with him as he gets into a battle-ready stance. "Who is there!?" he yells, scaring me.

"Ah! T-that is my question..." I sigh, catching my breathe again, as he walks up to me, kitten in tow. I quickly, nervously, respond, "I am the granddaughter of the chief priest here."

He glares at me, finally setting the kitten down as he folds his arms up over his loose, purple garb, "Hm...so you are that girl?"

...I'm not sure I like the way he talks about that girl...

"W-what!?"

Suddenly, he grabs my chin and presses close, nearly pressing our noses together. How can he be so friendly!? Heat rushes to my cheeks as I try to back away, holding the tray of tuna close as I press against the wall. He persists, though, and continually turns my head; side to side and up and down...

He seems to frown, according to his eyebrows, as he murmurs, "Even from every angle you just look like a boring, ordinary girl."

"Hey!" I snap, swatting his hand away, "You can't say something like that to a girl's face!"

He doesn't really seem to hear me, though, as he becomes distracted by another voice, calling, "Hey(2), Saizo!"

Another man, several inches taller and more heavily built than the purple-haired Saizo, enters the kitten-filled room from the door where I'd come in.

Saizo quickly turns around. He calmly states, "Sasuke, you know I am older than you. Watch how you talk to me!"

The blonde (or, rather, golden-haired, like a cat) man frowns, then loudly states, "Shut up! It's not like it really matters." I decide to set the tuna down by the cats while I still have the chance, and move past the men. I hear Sasuke say behind me, "Well who is this kid?"

As I coo to one of the kittens, Saizo speaks. The tone in his voice shows doubt as he says, "She says she is 'that girl'."

"Really?!" Sasuke gawks as I turn back around to face them, "This girl is Rose Kent?"

Huh, he doesn't say it like it's a bad thing, unlike Saizo.

"Woah! She sure is a cutie!" Sasuke smiles. I can't hold back my surprise at the compliment, even upon seeing Saizo roll his eyes.

My surprise shows even more as the gold-haired man holds me up against his chest in a great, big, bear hug.

"The hell are you doing? Stupid kid." Sazio sighs as I try to hold in my shy blush. It feels like I fail, though, due to the heat eminating my face.

Stupid kid? Is Sasuke younger than me? He sure is big, though...

"Um..." I begin awkwardly, poking my head out from Sasuke's arms, "By the way...who are you two?"

Saizo stares at me.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asks.

"What?!" I say, freeing myself from Sasuke's embrace, "Stupid?"

Saizo continues, "You can't tell by our clothes who we are?"

Clothes? Well, I haven't been paying attention to the clothes...but now they he mentions it...they are dressed like nin-...

Sasuke pats me on the back, smiling, "Well, see ya later, Rose!"

Before I can react, they disappear, like a breeze, though the door. What were they doing here?

Pulling me out of my stupor is yet another new voice, "Um, excuse me."

"Ah! Y-yes?" I look up.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you," another blonde man, this time with whiteish-blonde (and very pretty) wavy hair says. He speaks to me with a surprisingly soft voice–also unlike said previous blonde friend of Saizo. "Are you one of the villagers?" he asks.

"Yes...Yes I am," I respond, "But who are you?"

"I am Rennoshin," the pretty man states, bowing gently to me, "a doctor who visits here sometimes. I was on my way out but then I saw you standing in here by yourself. I was a bit worried by your expression, so I wanted to check up on you."

"Oh really? How interesting...Well, yes, I am fine. I am healthy at least!"

He laughs, "Well that is good to hear. Health is the most important!" He adjusts his glasses, "Well, at any rate, I am glad to hear that you are fine."

"No, thank you so much!" I shake his hand, glad to have finally met a kind, non-abrasive person, "Sorry for worrying you!"

"Ah, I'm not worried about being worried. Don't worry!" he says, smiling, "Well, I will be on my way, then."

He bows lightly to me as he exits the room, me smiling and waving goodbye. I sigh, sitting down next to the kittens as they eat. One of the older kittens rubs against my hand as it climbs into my lap. I scratch it's head familiarly, saying aloud, "I sure am meeting lots of new faces today, aren't I?"

Not to mention that those two guys were actual ninjas...I wonder if something happened in the village? I should certainly hope not...

My strokes along the cat's body become more and more mindless as these worried, curious thoughts swarm about my head...

"I suppose I could always ask Grandpa..." I say once more to the cat, letting it know that I'm setting it down and getting up. As I leave, I close the sliding, paper-screen door and head off to where Grandpa is most likely to dwell.


	3. Chapter 3

Huh? What was that...? As I near one of the larger rooms in the second story of the temple, I can hear somebody talking in hushed tones behind the paper walls. It doesn't sound like anybody I know.

Unable to help my curiosity, I press my ear gently against the tight paper...

"I'm sure you already know, but Nobunaga plans to wipe out ALL of the ninja clans."

"Of course I understand the situation, Lord Hattori," my grandfather chimes in, "There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Nobunaga."

Wait a minute...isn't Lord Hattori the leader of the Iga ninjas?

"I have talked with Lord Mochizuki from Koga," the Iga Elder says, "We are going to unite and fight! And for that we need Rose!"

Say what?! Why me? I'm just a peasant girl who grew up in a temple! How can I-

Rrrrrip!

"Ah!" I shout as I fall flat on my face, halfway inside the room that I'd been eavesdropping on.

Crap...stupid paper doors...

"Rose Kent!" my grandfather shouts, surprised.

I look up, giving him my best nervous smile, "Haaa...Grandpa..."  
As he helps me up, brushing the dust off my kimono and smoothing out my hair, he sighs, "Even though I told no one to come near the temple hall..."

Still shaken by the new information (or lack thereof) and my embarrassment in front of the blueish-gray haired Iga Clan Elder, I stutter out my question, "B-but what exactly is going on?!"

The Iga Elder looks me over, "This girl is our future? The heir to the Kusunoki style?"


	4. Chapter 4

"...Um, I really have no idea what you're talking about. Kusunoki style? What's-"

My dear, old grandfather sighs, sitting down with a light groan on the window sill, "I guess it can't be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime."

"Grandpa?" I ask curiously.

"Come, sit," he says, indicating the floor in front of him. I walk over and sit on my knees to look up at my grandfather.

He looks me in the eyes, demanding attention himself, as he says, "You are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki."

Wh...Who?! Masashige Kusunoki?!

"W-w-wait a minute..." I say quickly, "I am just the priest's granddaughter! My parents died..."

"We aren't actually related by blood."

"What!?"

My "grandfather" holds up his hand to silence me, much to my chagrin. But I listen intently as he continues, "I have just taken care of you since you were left in the temple's care. I raised you here to keep you safe from Nobunaga's clutches."

The blue/gray-haired Iga Elder calls for my attention as he says, causing me to quickly turn around, "You are actually the princess of the Kusunoki. The origin of ninjas."


	5. Chapter 5

Interrupting my utter shock is the ripped door opening.

The Iga Elder shouts, "Hanzo!"

A man with bluer hair than the Iga Elder enters the room. He's dressed like a ninja, too, except with mostly blue clothes rather than Sazio's purple or Sasuke's green.

"Yes, father?" the man asks.

Wait...so this is the famous Hanzo Hattori? I stand up quickly, forgetting about my grandfather's orders to sit.

The young, blue man smiles at me as he bows deeply, a hand over his heart, "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

...Princess?...

"I know you are probably surprised at these sudden events," Hanzo says, raising back up, "But please rest assured, we will protect you will all our power."

"We?" I mutter, still shell-shocked.

Another guy seems to appears out of nowhere, startling me, "Hmm...so this is the Princess?"

He starts walking towards me, red hair ablaze, brushing past Hanzo and walking with an arrogant gait. A swirling tattoo of some kind covers his left shoulder, and assumably lightweight, metal armor pads cover pretty much the rest of his arms.

Hanzo's eyes widen as the warm-color-themed man walks towards me. Said red-haired man looks me up and down, saying, "You don't really look the part."

"Goemon!" Hanzo shouts, grabbing his arm to keep him from advancing any further (not that he got very close, anyway), "Watch your mouth in front of the princess!"

So this is Goemon Ishikawa from the Iga village?

Goemon sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns towards Hanzo, "You are just as stiff as usual, Hanzo. I mean, seriously, lighten up," he smirks at me, "We will be living together, afterall."

"L...Living together?!" I repeat loudly.

Grandpa, still sitting, catches my attention again, "Well, it all basically boils down to this: In order to oppose Nobunaga, the Iga, Koga, and Fuma clans are joining," he now stands, taking my hands in his, "You are a symbol of that unity, as the Princess heir to the Ninja Origin."

"A symbol of unity?" I repeat.

"Yes," Grandpa continues, "And five ninjas have been chosen from the villages."

I look back at Hanzo and Goemon, who are staring at me; Hanzo my eyes and Goemon...I don't think I want to know what he's staring at. Quickly, I turn away, blushing, but listening as intently as ever to my grandfather.

He places his hand on my head, "We are to come up with a plan to oppose Nobunaga."

Hanzo suddenly comes into view. My grandfather lets me go as I back up. Hanzo explains, "For that purpose, we are all assembling in the village of Iga."

Grandpa continues, "You are to go to the Iga village for training."

I back away even further, "M-me? For training?!"

Accidentally, I bump into Goemon, who gently grabs my shoulders and leans over me, being able to look me in the eyes due to his height. He smiles a strange smile, saying, "If you are to be a symbol of unity, then you're going to need some knowledge(4)of ninja."

Due to way that he says that, I quickly escape his gentle hold.

"N-no way," I stutter, "I can't...I-It's all too sudden!"

Goemon holds his arms out, smirking, "Don't worry, I will take good care of you."

He pats me softly on the head, freezing me to the spot. Then he rests his hand on my head and whispers into my ear, "And in exchange, you can let me have some fun, too!"

Oh, no...how can I ever relax with perverts like him around?

The Iga Elder suddenly makes a thumping noise as he shouts, "Please help us, Rose Kent!"

When I turn around, I see that he is on the ground, bowing down to me with his forehead touching the wooden floor.

"We need you to hold together this alliance!" he nearly begs, "You are the only hope we have!"

"Uh..." I say, unsure of what to do in such a new and uncomfortable situation, "f-first, please raise your head."

The Iga Elder does, but then my attention switches back to the ruined door, no longer serving it's purpose.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me," Saizo says, simply walking through the gaping hole in the door.

Then Sasuke enters, actually having to open the door due to his size. He pumps his fist, "Whoo! Rose!"

My grandfather explains, placing a hand on my shoulder and indicating the two ninjas I'd already met, "These two are Saizo Kirigakure and Sasuke Sarutobi from the Koga clan."

Huh...so those two are famous ninja from Koga?

A third man with white hair–completely unlike any old men–and a similar black fabric covering up the lower half of his face as Saizo walks in, as well.

"Umm...and what about this man?" I ask after not receiving a biography.

"Kotaro Fuma from the Fuma clan," my grandfather says upon taking notice.

"..." says Kotaro.

Hmm...he's a little scary, what with his black, white and deep, faded red ninja garb, not at all matching his red eyes. Not to mention his silence is interesting...

"Rose," my pretended grandfather gains my attention. He gently grips my arms, his brown kimono brushing against my elbows. He looks into my eyes again, "I raised you as an ordinary girl, but now is the time for you to step out into the world."

My eyebrows furrow, "Grandpa..."


	8. Chapter 8

He tightens his hold ever so slightly, "You are their heir. And your parents didn't die of illness."A very surprised look envelops my face. He continues, somewhat pained, as if he thinks he's going to regret telling me, "They were killed my Nobunaga's men."

...SAY WHAT!?

"Princess?"

After telling me the truth about my parents, Grandfather had released me, suggesting that I go try to evaluate things in the garden. I'd left quickly, not enjoying the stares of everyone in the slightest–especially Goemon's (though admittedly, his expression did show some form of sympathy). I'd heard the Iga Elder release everyone to their own devices just before I'd gone down the stairs to the first floor.

Though not entirely sure that I want to associate with anyone, I turn around. "Hanzo..." I reply, surprised that he, of all people, followed me out here. If not my grandpa, then I would have expected Sasuke or Goemon, or possibly Saizo.

Hanzo stares into my eyes, his own blue piercing my grey. I can tell by the way he holds his arms stiffly at his sides that he wants to comfort me physically–probably by clasping my shoulder or patting my head–but that he is refraining.

He says, still staring into my eyes, "I know that you are confused after hearing all of this so suddenly..." he seems to expect a response from me, but I don't say anything and look away. He continues in a low voice, "Even finding out that your parents were murdered..."


	9. Chapter 9

This time, I do respond, meeting his gaze as seriously as he is mine, "Many more people are dying in wars as we speak. I am just lucky to have survived so far."

He smiles, losing some of his rigid composure, "Heh, I see now that you really are their heir."

Suddenly, Hanzo's stiffness completely dissolves as he places his hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me closer, although he turns his eyes away from me. He says with sadness in his voice, "I am sorry...for putting through this..."

Suddenly, a voice slices through our strange air like butter. Goemon, though amused, sighs, "Hanzo, you sure don't understand women very much..."

We both turn to the redhead. "Goemon!" Hanzo shouts, quickly putting his strict front back on, "I said watch your mouth around the princess!"

Goemon ignores Hanzo, though, and instead takes an unintentionally intimidating step towards me, "So, Princess Kusunoki, who are you going to choose?"

"What? I'm sorry, what do you mean? Choose?" I say, scrunching my eyebrows together.

Goemon smirks, taking my hand and pulling it up to his lips as I blush furiously at the contact, "I am the youngest and most powerful!"

Hanzo, glaring at Goemon, says with a deadpan, "Sorry, but some of us do have to grow up."


	10. Chapter 10

Goemon glares back at him quickly before pulling me aside. "Rose," he says, staring into my eyes as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"W-what?" I manage to say.

This guy really is pushy...hm...

He pulls my chin up to look at him. With a cocky smile, he says with a near-whisper, "Just letting you know..." he presses his lips to my ear, causing even more blood to impossibly rush to my cheeks. His voice drops an octave, "but I am the best with women. Why don't you become my woman?"

"W-what?" I say, about to cry out of shyness.

He moves his head back to look me in the face again, holding me a little farther away and with an irritated look on his face, "What? Not your type?"

"My type?"

Jeez...Goemon is more the biggest talker than anything else...

Suddenly, Hanzo angrily shouts, "Goemon! If you don't cut it out..."

Even more suddenly, a third voice cuts in. It's Sasuke, quickly approaching Goemon and I. "Hey, you!" the large, golden-haired man yells loudly, "Get away from Rose!"

Whizzzzz!


	11. Chapter 11

"Who should I choose?" thought Rose as she was recollection the information that she has learned from this time period. An era of turmoil. Nobunaga Oda was trying to conquer the world, and to wipe out all "Ninjas".

I had been living as the granddaughter of a chief prest at a temple, when, one day, a group of ninjas suddenly appeared in front of me. "So you're the one..." A disapproving look while my chin is being held in a tight grip. "Looks like a plain old country face to me" Those are the words he left me with as he disappeared with a swoosh, not even giving me a second glance. (What the heck just happened!?) I hastened back to the temple to ask my grandfather if he knew what was going on, only to find him in deep conversation with a guest.

"Nobunaga is trying to wipe out Iga, Koga, Fuma... and all of the ninjas there" "I know, Lord Hattori. We have to stop Nobunaga or the future of the ninjas is doomed" (Iga, Koga, Fuma, Hattori... the future of ninjas?) What's going on!? My Grandfather noticed me a looked at me with a astonishment. "And the princess in this condition... Iga, Koga and Fuma have joined forces in order to fight Nobunaga. You have been chosen as the symbol of that pact... as the successor to the art of Ninjutsu.

(Me... a ninja princess!?) All of the allied ninjas are gathering at Iga. And you're going with them!" (What!?) All of a sudden, the whole place was packed with ninjas. Including the one who insulted me before. "These are some of the most skilled ninjas alive. You can put your full trust in them, and have them teach you anything you want" (I can't train to be a ninja!) "Princess, you will attract too much attention if you travel in a large group, so please go to Iga with only one of these men" (Are you serious!?) You want me to go to Iga with some guy I've never met? (What's going to become of me!?)


End file.
